Bonding Time With Gumball and Marshall Lee
by salmoncarppacio007
Summary: Fionna wants Gumball and Marshall lee to hang out as buds, but when she figures out that doing so was impossible, she hatches a devious plan to force them to bond together. Final Chapter is out now! and someone special is making an appearance.
1. Intervention

**Bonding Time  
with Gumball and Marshall Lee**

**Intervention**

Inside the Tree fort, Marshall lee the Vampire king and Prince Gumball sat beside each other on two wooden stools as Cake the cat and Fionna the human talked to them.

"NO WAY!" Gumball and Marshall exclaimed

"Come on guys, you gotta stop avoiding each other and hang out as buds." Fionna reassured.

Fionna and Cake have been spending all afternoon trying to get Prince Gumball and The Vampire king to hang out together, so far they haven't made any progress.

The two of them despise each other and Fionna cared enough to notice that they can't even stand being in the same room with each other. Cake provided two stools for them to sit on as Fionna stood in front of them attempting to make them spend time with each other.

"Mister perfect here is not my bud!" Marshall said hissing at Gumball.

"the feeling is mutual Marshall." Gumball said back.

"come on guys, there's gotta be something that you both like to do." Fionna said.

"well, unless Gummy here likes to ride wolves in the night, oh wait! You have a curfew don't you Bubba?" Marshall teased.

"Fionna, come on, do you honestly think that i could have any enjoyment from hanging out with this butt?" the Prince said.

"as if you can get any enjoyment from anything! Believe me when i say, you are boring Gumball!" Marshall said.

"I..I can have fun! At least I'm not a butt like you!" Gumball said back.

They both continued bickering as Cake turned Fionna around to talk.

"Fionna honey, i don't think this is gonna work out, maybe we should just let them go." Cake whispered.

"Nuh uh, i will help them no matter what! but i can't help them conventionally...so..how 'bout it? do you have any bright ideas?" Fionna asked.

"maybe...we need to force them to hang out together." Cake said with an evil smile upon her face.

"huh?" Fionna asked clueless.

"alright here's what were gonna do.." Cake said as she whispered classified information that is so classified not even the author knows.

The Vampire king and Prince Gumball kept on bickering as Fionna turned to face them again.

"Guys, hey guys...GUYS!" She screamed as the two boys stopped their bickering and noticed her.

"so, just to be clear, you don't want to hang out with each other right?" Fionna asked.

"No." They both answered plainly.

"and you still can't stand each other?" Fionna asked again.

"Yes." They both answered plainly again.

"okay then, Cake?" She signaled Cake.

Cake quickly appeared behind the boys, and morphed her hands into giant frying pans, then knocked Marshall lee and Gumball out. Falling down from their stools, Fionna and Cake approached their motionless bodies to check if their still awake. Just then, Marshall lee twitched then opened one of his eyes.

"what the he-" before he could finish his sentence, Cake hit him again, knocking him out cold.

"Well that went well." Fionna said as Cake nodded positively.

_**Moments Later...**_

In the middle of the woods, lay two boys, one of them had messy black hair accompanied by a red and black t-shirt with blue jeans and brown sneakers, while the other had very tidy pink bushy hair and lavish royal clothing. they were alone in the woods left only with a backpack.

Marshall lee groaned, and scratched his head in pain, he began to notice his surroundings. A big backpack that lay beside him, big tall trees in all directions, and a massive headache.

"No..No...No.." He muttered then he saw something worse than being stuck in the woods, he realized that he was stuck in the woods...With Gumball.

"NOOOO!" He screamed on top of his lungs.

**A/N: Sorry it's a little short, but if you dudes review this story i'll make moar and they'll be longer and moar Algebraic! Please review!  
**


	2. Day 1: Camping Time!

**Bonding Time  
with Gumball and Marshall lee**

**Day 1: Camping Time**

"Hey..Hey...hey wake up Gumball, i don't have time for this." Marshall said as he violently rocked Gumball's body back and forth.

"Come on man.." Marshall said again, to his dismay, Gumball still lay motionless, sleeping soundly like a baby.

"okay, i didn't wanna have to do this..well, actually i did." Marshall said as he grabbed an empty bucket and went to a river near him and filled it with water. He went back to Gumball and splashed the water all over him, which finally woke him up.

"AHHH! Cold! Cold! So cold!" Gumball shouted.

"Man, aren't you a heavy sleeper?" Marshall said laughing at the now soaking wet Gumball.

"You butt! Do you know what cold water does to my hair?" Gumball shouted.

"I'd say it's an improvement." Marshall said still laughing at Gumball.

Gumball growled and got ready to pounce on Marshall when he began to notice that he was in the middle of the woods. He frantically turned his head left and right but he saw nothing but tall trees.

"Oh no...no...glob no! Nothing but this! Being stuck in the woods with..with HIM!" Gumball shouted while pointing his finger at Marshall.

"hey, this isn't a vacation for me either man." Marshall said floating with his arms crossed.

"wait! You can fly right?, why didn't you fly out of here?" Gumball asked.

"yeah, the thing is, Fionna's trying really hard to get us to hang with each other that i think she asked a wizard to cast a sky barrier surrounding these woods, i tried flying out of here and well..you know what happens next." Marshall lee said.

"she left us here? With nothing?" Gumball asked.

"not necessarily." Marshall said pointing at a backpack that was with them this whole time.

The two boys rushed to the backpack to see what was inside. Gumball grabbed the backpack while Marshall looked inside. He put his hand inside and pulled out his axe bass.

"My bass! awesome!" Marshall said holding his bass guitar triumphantly.

"what else is in there?" Gumball asked.

"hmm..aha!" Marshall said as he pulls out a holo-message player and a tape.

"Let's see the holo-message." Gumball said as he put the tape inside the player.

The Holo-message player projected a purple projection of Fionna and Cake in the tree fort.

"Hey guys, if you're seeing this then i guess you're already freaking out in the woods, first of all I'm sorry, but i had to do this, as a friend, me and Cake suggested that camping was the best bonding activity for you guys, if i asked you to go voluntarily, you wouldn't want to, so i kinda..knocked you out, well actually Cake did that..never mind, so I'll leave you guys to bond for four days before i come and get you, you'll have everything you need in this bag, see you later." Holo-Fionna said.

Then the Holo-message shuts down, leaving two pale and very shocked faces.

"FOUR DAYS?" The two boys shouted.

"No..No...please tell me she didn't say four days!" Gumball said hysterically.

"Okay, she didn't say four days." Marshall lee said.

"That doesn't help! No..No..what am i gonna do? I'm gonna starve to death and..and-" Gumball said.

"Relax Bubba." Marshall said.

"no! No no no no! You do not tell me to relax!" Gumball shouted.

"Hey Princess! If you don't stop whining, We're not gonna survive one day in this glob forsaken place, so you should just shut up and man up." Marshall said.

Gumball froze immediately.

"Look man, we're not gonna die, Fionna left us all we need inside that backpack, we just camp for four days and everything will be fine." Marshall reassured.

Gumball thought what Marshall lee said for a moment, then sighed.

"Okay, fine, what now?" Gumball asked.

"We set up camp in here, you make a fire and I'll set up the tent." Marshall lee said.

"but it's like three o' clock in the afternoon, why should we set up a fire?" Gumball asked.

"dude, knowing you're the one setting the fire up, we'll be lucky you get it done after sunset." Marshall teased.

"oh yeah? I'll show you, I'll make fire, all i need are two stones with the right amount of roughness therefore creating bigger friction and causing sparks to-" Gumball explained before being interrupted by Marshall.

"yeah yeah science boy just make the stupid campfire." Marshall said as went to work on the tent.

Marshall lee grabbed the tent from the backpack and started assembling it, there were two tents, Fionna knows that they would rather sleep on molten lava than sleep together, but she must've also forgotten that vampires don't sleep. Marshall lee seems to be very good at camping since he finished the tent, (only one cause Marshall won't be sleeping) in just one hour.

Meanwhile, Gumball is struggling to make the fire. He's been at it for a while and he still couldn't make it. As Marshall lee floated comfortably in the air, while playing his bass guitar.

The horizon swallowed the sun as the moon began to came up, and yet Gumball still couldn't start a fire, Marshall lee giggling and playing his bass as he looked down upon him.

"Finally gonna admit you can't start a fire Bubba?" Marshall asked.

"Uggghh...FINE! I can't start a stupid fire! I suck! I'd like to see you try and make one!" Gumball challenged Marshall.

Marshall shrugged and gently got back on the ground, he walked to the firewood and took a closer look. He opened his eyes widely, and out came a red beam that immediately ignites the wood, Gumball just stood with his mouth gaping in awe.

"You...you..you..you have laser eyes? And all this time you didn't start the fire?" Gumball asked frantically.

"what? You were so busy working on the fire i didn't want to bother you, and where's my thank you?" Marshall asked.

"THANK YOU?" Gumball stopped right there and let out a heavy sigh.

"your welcome Bubba." Teased Marshall lee as Gumball, now furious, inhales and exhales deeply to let go of his anger.

They both sat on a log and placed their hands near the fire. There was an awkward silence between them, then Marshall broke the silence.

"Huh, Fionna..what a girl, she really cares that much about us huh?" Marshall said.

"Yeah, she is very nice, truly extraordinary." Gumball added.

"She's a good friend." Marshall continued.

"A great friend." Gumball added.

Marshall lee and Gumball blushed and looked at opposite directions.

"uh...um...hey Bubba..do you like her? I mean do you _like like_ her?" Marshall lee asked.

"Wh..what? n..no, of course not, why would i-" Gumball blushed.

"do you _like like_ her?" Gumball asked.

"n..no! of...of course not! I mean we're friends, but um...never mind." Marshall lee said blushing too.

Marshall lee grabbed the backpack for some food, he gave Gumball some marshmallows and he grabbed a bunch of red fruits.

"i guess we're gonna be doing this for four days huh?" Gumball said as he stuffed some marshmallows in his mouth.

"yeah, i hate to admit it, but this is not as bad as it seems Bubba." Marshall said as he sucked the red from an apple.

"yeah, Hey! Can i give you a nickname? Cause, y'know you can call me Bubba and i can call you..uhm.." Gumball thought for a second then he saw the marshmallow he is holding.

"Aha! I know! How 'bout Marshmalee?" Gumball said smiling as Marshall lee looked embarrassed.

"nuh uh man, no way! do not call me that!" Marshall denied.

"whatever man, hey i gotta go pee for a second, be right back." Gumball said as he made his way to some bushes.

He made his way to a big bush, it was really dark so he couldn't really see very well, either way he unzipped his pants and went number one on the bush. as he finished, he pulled his pants back up and walked back to Marshall lee, after a few steps he heard a big growl from behind him, turns out the bush he was peeing on was a gigantic bear.

"Oh...man."

Gumball ran screaming back at Marshall lee who was sitting on the log.

"Marshmalee! Run!" Gumball screamed

"Dude! I told you not to call me that!" Marshall lee said back.

"not now man!" Gumball interrupted.

"what's wrong?" Marshall asked.

"That!" Gumball pointed at the bear.

"Oh...man." Marshall lee said as he immediately grabbed his axe, the backpack and Gumball and flew out of there. The camp site was torn apart by the bear, everything that Marshall left behind was destroyed the tent, the fire and the food.

"Dude! That was four days amount of food!" Gumball said as flew through the air with Marshall.

"Well maybe next time you'll think twice before you piss on a bear!" Marshall said angrily.

"It was dark dude! I couldn't see anything!" Gumball said.

"Hey Bubba?" Marshall called.

"what?"

"I hate you." Marshall said as he flew out into the night sky.

**A/N: What do you think guys? please review!**


	3. Day 2: What the lump!

**Bonding Time  
with Gumball and Marshall lee**

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm here to say thanks a lot to everyone that reviewed my last chapter, and to make something clear, i will NOT, i repeat NOT make this story a gay pairing of Gumball and Marshall Lee, cause that's just wrong man. Ok enough of that, enjoy this new chapter!**

**Day 2: What the lump?**

"C'mon man, i said i was sorry." Gumball said carrying a backpack and walking through endless bushes and trees as Marshall lee ignored him as he floats in the air holding his trusty axe bass.

"how long are you gonna ignore me?" Gumball asked.

"i don't know, how many more times will you piss on a bear and get our food supply to run out?" Marshall lee said.

"that was once man, ONCE, i have a very sensitive bladder." Gumball said.

Marshall lee stopped dead in his tracks as he turned to Gumball with a face full of anger.

"dude, do you see where we are now? In the woods and there's nothing red in sight, if i don't get some red in my mouth right now, i think i'll settle for some pink." Marshall lee threatened as he continued walking.

Gumball gulped and held his bushy pink hair in fear. Suddenly, Marshall extended his hand towards Gumball signalling him to stop.

"what is it?" Gumball asked curiously as Marshall sniffed around with his nose like a dog.

"i smell food." Marshall said, then gumball tried to get a scent as well.

"ye..yeah, i smell it too." Gumball said.

They both fast walked through the bushes with Marshall lee leading the way to the source of the smell, they both dearly hope for something edible and red. Then finally they reach the source, Marshall lee pulled away the plants that were obscuring his view and revealed a camp site.

"hmm..no ones around." Marshall said commenting on the situation.

The camp site was a fairly simple one, it looks like a homeless person's camp, there was a small shed and empty cans of 'full o' beans' brand beans on the ground, and there was a fresh steaming one on the campfire.

Marshall lee immediately grabbed the hot can of beans and examined it.

"Dude! red beans!" Marshall lee exclaimed.

"Really?" Gumball said as Marshall extended his hand to let Gumball see the can.

"Awesome! That will satisfy both our hunger!" Gumball said excitedly.

With that Marshall lee grabbed a handful of beans and sucked their color off, then he passed them on to Gumball as he ate them. They continued doing that until the can was completely empty. After that they sat on the log near the fire looking very satisfied.

"Man, that hit the spot." Marshall lee said as he burped.

"Thank glob for this conveniently placed camp site." Gumball said.

"The guy who owns this place will be furious when he sees us." Gumball added.

"then let's bail before he does." Marshall said.

Just as he finished talking, a sound was heard behind them, it was coming from behind the bushes, then out came a floating lumpy purple figure.

"What. The. Lump?" Lumpy space prince said, then he turned his attention to the empty can of beans that Marshall and Gumball just ate.

"MAH BEANS!" LSP screamed. He pushed Marshall and Gumball away as he made his way to the empty can, holding it and comforting it as if it was a dying friend. When he finally accepts the fact that two dudes just ate his beans, he dropped the can and turned around to face Gumball and Marshall lee who were both sweating nervously.

"Oh glob!" Gumball and Marshall said as they ran avoiding LSP who was now armed with a frying pan and chasing both of them around the camp site.

"IMMA KILL YOU FOR THAT!" LSP screamed.

"oh wait a second..I can fly." Marshall said as he face-palmed himself and float out of range from LSP.

"DUDE! WHAT ABOUT ME?" Gumball shouted as he continued running from LSP and his frying pan.

"What? You ate the beans, i just sucked the color off." Marshall said as he float comfortably looking down on Gumball.

"Globdammit! Ahhhhhh!" Gumball said as LSP continues to chase him.

Then after a few laps around the camp site, LSP finally cornered Gumball.

"You are SO gonna pay for this!" LSP said with his frying pan ready to hit Gumball.  
LSP was ready to destroy him when Marshall lee stopped LSP.

"wait LSP! Don't kill the guy!" Marshall lee intervened.

"He ate mah beans! Of course imma kill 'im." LSP said back.

"it was just a can! We'll get you some more!" Marshall lee said.

LSP then looked at Marshall with suspicion.

"for real?" LSP asked.

"yeah man, we're stuck out here too, so we as might as well be stuck together right?" Marshall lee said.

"Hmm..alright as long as ah get some food." LSP said as Gumball held his chest and sighed in relief.

Marshall lee float back down and rejoined Gumball.

"Okay then, i guess we'll have to search for more food then?" Gumball asked.

"yeah, there's bound to be something else around these woods." Marshall lee said.

"so how 'bout it LSP? You with us?" Said Gumball as he extended his hand for a hand shake.

"Whatever, i just want mah food." LSP said.

"Greeaat.. one more 'friend' for the party, we'll lets go get us some food." Marshall said sarcastically as the three of them leave the camp site.

"ah! Alright! If mah parents could see me now, they would be all like 'wow son you're so mature, have a sandwich'" LSP said imitating his parents.

"Hey dude, i think LSP's a hobo." Marshall lee whispered to Gumball's ear.

"No he's not." Gumball whispered back.

"he's living in the woods, without his parents, and he's lacking food, now i don't think this is some camping trip dude." Marshall lee whispered.

Gumball ignored him as he asked LSP. "LSP, may i ask what you are doing in these woods?"

"well, it all started in mah parents house, i wanna prove to them that i'm mature, so i was like 'im movin' outta this place' so i left lumpy space, after that i lived by myself in these woods, and i'm doin' great!" LSP explained.

"See, what did i tell you?" Gumball said.

"oh you convinced me alright, definitely not a hobo." Marshall lee said sarcastically.

The three of them continued walking through the woods, desperately trying to find some food as night fell upon the Land of Ooo. Then, the three of them decide to camp out for the night and continue their search tomorrow.

Gumball rolled out two sleeping bags that were kept in the backpack for emergency, and Marshall lee made himself comfortable in a branch hanging upside down.

"Hey Marshall, I've been meaning to ask you, why didn't you get hurt while we were walking under the sun?" Gumball asked as he lay in his sleeping bag with LSP right next to him.

"it's not that i don't get hurt, it's just pretty shady so it doesn't hurt too much, and i got some extra protection too." Marshall said.

"Really? What is it?" Gumball asked.

"It's this, SPF 100 baby!" Marshall lee said as he showed LSP and Gumball his sun screen.

"heheh, awesome dude." Gumball said.

"hey guys, I'm totally gonna call mah folks right now and tell 'em how i'm doing, they're gonna be all like 'oh my glob!'" LSP said as he took out his phone.

"Yeah whatever dude." Marshall lee said.

LSP quickly dialed out the number and put the phone on his ear.

"Hey mom, what? Oh yeah, I'm doing real fine out here, well i just met some of mah friends and we're like totally having fun right now, hah! I told you so! IN YOUR FACE MOM!" LSP shouted very loudly as he hung up.

Then a loud vicious growl was heard behind them. The three of them froze, and looked around nervously.

"what was that?" LSP asked.

"oh glob.." Marshall lee said.

"you don't think?" Gumball asked holding his sleeping bag nervously.

Then suddenly the gigantic bear from before found them again, now looking more pissed then ever (haha pissed :D). Marshall lee and Gumball screamed, then the bear made it's way to LSP and knocked LSP's phone right out of his hand.

"MAH PHONE!" LSP shouted angrily at the confused looking bear.

LSP quickly grabbed his frying pan and uppercutted the bear to the sky, catapulting him far away. Marshall and Gumball stood with their mouths wide open in awe of what just happened.

"that could've been you y'know." Marshall lee said to Gumball.

"glad he's on our side." Gumball said back.

**A/N: Don't forget to review!  
**


	4. Day 3: The Wizard's Garden

**Bonding Time  
with Gumball and Marshall lee**

**A/N: Yo whaddup dude that's reading this note? I just dropped by to say thank you to the reviewers who reviewed the chapters before, seriously it meant a lot bro! So enjoy this new chapter, and don't forget to review! Again!**

**Day 3: The Wizard's Garden.**

The sun rose from the horizon and brightly illuminated the land of Ooo, the early morning breeze blew through the woods as all manner of life began to produce it's morning noise. And in the middle of it all was a small camping ground that housed three people.

One of them hung upside down from a tree branch, he had very pale skin with a bite mark on his neck, he wore a black and red plaid shirt with blue jeans and brown sneakers, while another was quietly sleeping in a sleeping bag, he was a lumpy space person who was dark purple, and the last one was also sleeping in a sleeping bag, his skin was pink and so was his hair and his jacket.

After a while the Vampire king lazily opened his eyes, and saw Gumball sitting patiently in front of him, with his eyes fixed on the vampire.

"Dude, how long were you staring at me?" Marshall lee asked curiously.

"Hm.." Gumball checked his watch. "Two hours." Gumball said plainly.

"What? Dude! you're creeping me out man!" Marshall lee said in disgust.

"Relax! I'm not creeping you out! I was just making sure i wake you up the moment you open your eyes." Gumball said.

Marshall lee face palmed himself.

"Dude, that's creepy." Marshall said.

"Never mind, where's LSP?" Marshall asked.

"Still sleeping." Gumball said looking at LSP who was snoring very loudly.

"well, wake him up! We gotta go search for food." Marshall said as he got off the tree branch and floated his way to pick up his axe-bass and the backpack.

Gumball made his way to LSP's sleeping bag.

"Hey, LSP wake up." Gumball said as he nudged LSP's shoulder.

"Not now mom." LSP said half awake.

"Dude it's me Gumball." Gumball said.

"shut up mom! Five more minutes." LSP said.

"hey! It's Gumball! Wake up!" Gumball shouted grabbing his sleeping bag in effort to get LSP out of it.

"I don't want to!" LSP said fighting over his sleeping bag.

"well i do!" Gumball shouted still holding the sleeping bag.

Just then, LSP picked up his frying pan and hit Gumball in the head.

"Graahh! you butt!" Gumball screamed as he dropped down clutching his head in pain.

"and stay out of my room mom!" LSP said as he went back to sleep.

Marshall lee couldn't help but laugh hysterically at the now miserable Gumball.

"Nice going 'mom' Haha!" Marshall lee teased.

"Shut up man!" Gumball said as he got up with his hand still rubbing his head.

"here let me do it." Marshall said as he went to LSP's ear and whispered.

"Hey LSP let's go get some food." Marshall whispered.

LSP immediately got out of his sleeping bag emerging completely sober.

"Alright! Let's go!" LSP said as Gumball opened his mouth in awe.

The three of them packed up their things before they left, Gumball put all the sleeping bags and their other stuff inside the magical backpack, Marshall picked up his bass guitar and they went off.

They searched all around the woods for food, crossing rivers, streams, bushes, boulders, and LSP's constant whining. After a few hours of searching the sun was right above them as they realize it was already in the afternoon. But then they suddenly made progress.

"Wait." Marshall lee said as he stopped LSP and Gumball in their tracks, while once again sniffing around.

"i smell food." Marshall lee said dramatically.

"Well it's about lumpin' time!" LSP said.

"It's over here! Come on!" Marshall lee said as the three of them ran.

"what do you smell?" Gumball asked while running.

"it's smells sweet and doughy, and...red." Marshall said licking his lips.

"Oh my glob! That sounds lumpin' awesome!" LSP said.

They arrived at their destination, it was a big dome covered with spikes and vegetation, and in the front was a big locked door.

"Dude, how are we supposed to go inside?" Gumball asked.

"uh..duh, flying." Marshall pointed out.

"Oh! Right." Gumball said.

With that Marshall lee rose from the ground and carried Gumball on his back and LSP around his arms. They flew across the dome to the inside, once they were in they were amazed by what they saw, it was a beautiful and colorful garden, that was a contradiction of what it looked like from the outside.

And in the bushes they saw..

"DOUGHNUTS!" LSP said racing towards the bushes, he immediately grabbed a bunch of doughnuts and devoured them quickly.

"SO GUURRD!" LSP said with a mouthful.

"Whoa! Awesome man! Doughnut bushes!" Gumball said.

"yeah yeah, find me something red kay?" Marshall lee said as he went to some red plants and sucked their color off.

With that the three boys made themselves at home, LSP ate countless doughnuts, while Gumball went to find his doughnuts somewhere far from LSP to avoid being eaten as well, and Marshall lee continued to feed on the red of the plants around.

"what is this wonderful place?" Gumball asked as he devoured fistfuls of doughnuts.

"It's MINE!" A mysterious voice said out of nowhere.

"who said that?" Marshall asked with his axe in a fighting stance.

"I did!" An old wizard said as he came out of the bushes, the wizard had very long black hair, and he himself was very tall but very hunched, and he stood on a cane.

"Get away from my babies!" The wizard shouted prompting the three boys to step away from the doughnuts.

"relax ."

"I never married!" The wizard interrupted Marshall lee.

"we're just here to eat some doughnuts, that's all." Gumball said.

"Don't you touch my donuts!" The wizard said.

"relax we only ate like two." LSP said.

"you ate two whole bushes!" The wizard shouted.

"exactly." LSP said back.

"You..you!" The wizard said.

"relax! I'm sure your wife won't be mad." Marshall lee said.

"I NEVER MARRIED!" The wizard shouted.

"Hey! Relax man, we're just gonna grab some doughnuts and be on our way." Gumball said.

"you will not go anywhere until you say you're sorry!" The wizard said again.

"for what? Eating doughnuts? You're pulling my leg old timer." Marshall lee said.

"grr...Legicus officus!" The wizard chanted.

Just then, Marshall lee's legs began to tremble.

"hey! What are you doing?" Marshall lee asked.

"I'm pulling your leg." The wizard said as Marshall lee's legs came off and started dancing while Marshall lee floated stripped from the waist down.

"DUDE! GIVE ME BACK MY LEGS!" Marshall lee shouted.

"not until you say you're sorry!" the wizard said.

"i didn't even eat your stupid doughnuts!" Marshall lee said as his legs came back to his body.

"you didn't?" The wizard said. "then who did?"

"uhm...no one." LSP said.

"LIARS!" The wizard screamed.

Just then, the ground shook and a tremendously loud roar was heard.

"Oh no.." Marshall lee said.

"Not again." Gumball added.

Then, the front gate flew open, pieces of metals, locks, and shackles that used to be the front gate was scattered throughout the garden, because it was torn down by the gigantic bear.

"HELP!" Gumball shouted as Marshall lee flew in his direction to save him.

The gigantic bear then turned his attention to LSP who was still busy eating.

"LSP!" The two boys shouted as they flew in mid air.

"what?" LSP asked as he turned around to face the bear.

"oh." LSP said.

The bear quickly went to the attack and lifted his paw.

"RUN LSP!" Marshall shouted.

LSP dodged the bear's attack, causing the bear to accidentally hit the doughnut bush that LSP was working on. It took LSP 3 seconds to figure out what happened.

"MAH DOUGHNUTS!" LSP shouted as he quickly grabbed the first thing she saw, which was Marshall lee's bass.

"MY BASS!" Marshall lee shouted.

LSP swung the bass hard and hit the bear, causing it to fall unconscious again. Though Marshall's bass was completely fine.

Marshall dropped Gumball and flew towards his bass and hugged it.

"My bass! You're okay!" Marshall said happily as Gumball dropped from the sky.

"My doughnuts!" LSP said hugging the bush.

"Y...You saved my doughnuts! Thank you!" The wizard said to LSP.

"yeah whatever." LSP said plainly.

"I'm serious! If it weren't for you my doughnuts would've been destroyed!" The wizard said.

"so can we have some doughnuts for the road now?" Gumball asked.

"Sure! Here you go!" The wizard said as he gave Gumball a sack of doughnuts.

"Thanks Mr. Wizard!" Gumball said as he, Marshall, and LSP left.

"I NEVER MARRIED!" The Wizard shouted as the three boys leave the garden.

_**Later...**_

The three boys gathered around the campfire, with their stomachs full, and Marshall playing his bass, the sack that the wizard gave them was filled with jelly doughnuts, so that Marshall can suck the red jelly. LSP slept early because he was so full, leaving only Marshall and Gumball around the camp fire.

"Tomorrow's our last day of bonding bubba." Marshall said.

"Yeah, i know." Gumball said.

"even though we got chased around by a pissed off bear and get our butts kicked a few times, i kinda enjoyed these last few days." Marshall said.

"yeah, yeah me too bro." Gumball said.

"I guess you aren't so boring after all Bubba." Marshall said.

"and you aren't as much of a butt as i thought you were." Gumball said.

"And after all this i get to see Fionna again." Marshall said.

"Yeah, sweet sweet Fionna." Gumball said.

The two eyed each other suspiciously.

"She's MINE!" Both of them said at the same time.

"No she's not she's mine!" they both said again.

"Stop copying me!" They both said again.

"I'm copying you? You're copying me!" they both said again.

"Shut up mom!" LSP interrupted.

"SHUT UP LSP!" They both said.

The two of them eyed each other again.

"We'll see who Fionna wants to be with." Gumball said.

"tomorrow then Bubba?" Marshall said.

"Tomorrow." Gumball said as they both head to sleep.

**A/N: What do you think? Please review dudes!**


	5. Day 4: A Cold Farewell

**Bonding Time  
with Gumball and Marshall lee**

**Day 4: Cold Farewell**

Gumball sat besides his sleeping bag, wearing his pink jacket and the magical backpack hanging on his two shoulders, he woke up early as always, but this time he woke up early waiting for the arrival of Fionna.

The same can be said for the Vampire king who leaned rather tense on a tree, with his plaid shirt that he wore for the entire trip, and his axe bass beside him, he too woke up early, in fear that Gumball might steal his woman from behind his back.

The two stared at each other menacingly, as like other guys who are fighting for one girl, they are gonna prove who Fionna wants to be with on this day. In the middle of their staring contest was Lumpy Space Prince who tagged along with Marshall lee and Gumball for some support and food. Who is getting rather worried about the two.

"you know, i think you should give up already." Marshall lee said as he broke the silence between them.

"what did you say?" Gumball asked.

"i said you should give up, everyone knows Fionna digs me." Marshall lee said confidently.

"Oh yeah Mr. Vampire? What makes you say that?" Gumball asked doubtfully.

"I'm fun, cool, caring, everything a girl wants." Marshall said.

"yeah, but not necessarily what she needs, Fionna has a crush on ME you butt!" Gumball said pointing both of his thumbs at himself.

"that was ages ago!" Marshall lee doubted.

"a crush like that lasts forever, you hear me? Forever!" Gumball said.

"Yeah Bubba, a crush, just a little girl's crush, not enough for a real relationship." Marshall said.

"You take that back!" Gumball said.

"make me! Or are you scared that I'll ruin your pedicure?" Marshall lee teased.

"Are you really asking for this?" Gumball asked.

"for what? Some baby punches?" Marshall teased.

"For a beating you butt!" Gumball shouted.

"Oooh, I'm scared." Marshall teased.

The atmosphere just got tense as Gumball rolled up his sleeves and growled with anger.

"Uhm...guys, calm down now." LSP said.

The two ignored LSP, Marshall lee still leaning on the tree however, now with his hand grabbing his axe bass, and Gumball with his fists ready. Just as the tension was about to reach it's peak, a rustling was heard from the bushes.

"I know, I know, but they couldn't be this far out." A voice from behind the bushes said

"Baby, this nose does not lie."

"Fionna!" Marshall lee and Gumball said as they immediately looked at each other again and LSP looking slightly relieved.

Fionna was traveling with Cake, as she always does, it seems she was searching for Marshall and Gumball for a few hours. Given that Marshall and Gumball wasn't staying at they're preserved camp site that Fionna gave them a few days ago.

"Where have you guys been? I was looking for you at the camp site but it was trashed!" Fionna said.

"Yeah, thanks to Bubba here." Marshall lee said.

"My bladder is sensitive! SENSITIVE!" Gumball said.

"You could at least find a better place to piss!" Marshall lee said.

"it was dark out you butt!" Gumball said back.

Fionna stood speechless between the two bickering boys, and looking a little worried her bonding plan didn't work out.

"oookay, so i asked Cake to pick up your scent and it looks like you guys were...traveling? hey, wait LSP? Is that you?" Fionna said as she caught a glance of LSP who was floating behind Marshall lee and Gumball.

"Hey, whassup Fionna?" LSP said casually.

"Okay, things smell a little funky here, and i don't mean urine on a tree stump funky." Cake said.

"Uhm...can any of you guys explain?" Fionna asked.

So, Fionna, Marshall lee, Gumball, and LSP left the camp and made their way out of the woods. on the way The Vampire king and Prince Gumball explained all their misadventures throughout the bonding trip, where they met LSP, found the Wizard's garden, and got attacked by a gigantic bear three times.

"Oh yeah, i know that wizard, he took away my powers once." Cake said after Gumball told their experience with the wizard.

"wow, that bear must've really hated being pissed on." Fionna said.

Marshall lee and Gumball stood speechless as they walked behind Fionna, the lock of hair that was peeking out of her hat dancing in the wind, the way her eyes sparkle, and her beautiful curves. Only now has the two boys paid more attention to Fionna, and they realize how amazing she was, and how blind they were.

Marshall walked past Gumball and came beside Fionna.

"So Fionna... what have you been up to?" Marshall said struggling to keep his cool composure.

"Oh! You have no idea! Once, i battled this giant fire dragon and then rode it towards the ice queen's place! It was so hilarious!" Fionna said laughing.

"Cool! Hey, i was wondering-" Gumball interrupted as he pushed Marshall lee out of the way to talk to Fionna.

"Hey Fionna, so have you visited any new dungeons lately?" Gumball asked as he too was beginning to lose his cool.

"Uhm...well yeah yeah! Me and Cake found this dungeon that our mom made for us, and it was sooo sick! There was monsters and Hamburgers and i found this new sword!" Fionna said as she picked up a blood red sword from her backpack.

"Awesome! so Fionna maybe later you would want to-" Marshall lee interrupted as he shoved Gumball away.

"so Fionna i just found this cool new bass line, and i thought you'd like to come over and jam sometime." Marshall lee said.

"Uh..why did you just shove Gumball away?" Fionna said, as Gumball got back up and pushed Marshall lee away.

"Fionna maybe you and Cake would like to come to the Candy kingdom and hang out with me and Mo-Chro?" Gumball asked.

"Ooh yeah, let's go Fi!" Cake said.

"Well uhm...what?" Fionna asked now looking really confused.

"Hey! I asked her first! Get lost!" Marshall said.

"So? It's all up to her whether she wants to go or not!" Gumball said as they started to bicker.

"Yeah? So butt out! She obviously wants to go with me! So you're just wasting your breath pinky boy." Marshall lee said.

"What makes you so sure?" Gumball asked as he and Marshall lee continued bickering.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Fionna asked but to her dismay the two continued to bicker.

"Woo! You got your hands full baby!" Cake said.

"Guys! Hey guys come on!" LSP said as well.

The two continued to bicker ignoring everyone else.

"Face it Bubba! You're just drooling over her now, because i was about to make my move." Marshall lee said.

"I don't feel threatened in anyway, since you have no experience with women at all!" Gumball said back.

"Oh yeah? Like you do?" Marshall lee said.

"You have no idea!" Gumball said.

"Hey guys come on stop fighting! STOP IT!" LSP shouted.

"BUTT OUT LSP!" Gumball shouted.

LSP stood shocked, so was Marshall lee, Fionna, and Cake. Gumball was now panting for breath and eyed everyone around him, then LSP took off running to the other side of the woods, obviously hurt at what Gumball said to him.

"Nice going Bubba, some friend you are." Marshall lee said as he went after LSP.

Gumball looked at Marshall with a face mixed with guilt and envy, and watched as his two best friends fade away into the horizon, i guess this bonding trip was a waste of time, thought Gumball.

"Gumball! What is going on here?" Fionna's voice woke him up from his daydreaming.

Gumball turned around to face Fionna, but was unable to speak, Fionna enraged of what he had done waited for an answer that never came.

"*sighs* Cake, go after them..." Fionna said but Cake did not respond.

"hey..Cake." Fionna called again.

"Cake! Aren't you listening?" Fionna said again, then she turned around and she saw Cake was frozen in a block of ice.

"Dear glob!" Gumball finally spoke.

"Oh clam, my sword!" Fionna said as she reached for her sword, but it was too late, she was also zapped by a white lightning that turned her into a block of ice.

Then, from above came a woman with a blue and white ice covered dress wearing a golden tiara.

"Hihihihi hello my handsome Prince." The Ice Queen said as Gumball gulped nervously.

**A/N: Sorry this one was kinda short, it's acting like some sort of a bridge to the finale, anyways don't forget to review!**


	6. Homies Stick Together

**Bonding Time  
with Gumball and Marshall lee**

**Homies stick together**

"Let me go Ice Queen!" Gumball shouted frantically as he held the ice bars of his ice cell tightly.

"Why would i do such a thing? We are meant for each other." Ice Queen said as she sat in her throne in front of Gumball, eyeing him in a very creepy way.

"You are sick lady!" Gumball yelled in disgust.

"Oh yes, i am sick, sick of being alone!" Ice Queen said dramatically.

"And you think kidnapping princes will help you feel less alone?" Gumball asked.

"Hmm...yes." Ice Queen said plainly.

"What? You..you can't just.. *sighs* okay, what do you intend to do to me?" Gumball asked.

"I will keep you in that ice cell for a while, until my curse ring is ready." Ice Queen said.

"Curse ring?" Gumball asked curiously.

"it is a magical ring that will automatically make the wearer fall hopelessly in love with me." Ice Queen said proudly.

"Okay, that's just pervy.." Gumball said.

"Say whatever you want kiddo, either way you're gonna be my husband." Ice Queen said.

"Ugh.." Gumball said as he fell down and sat hopelessly on the ice cold floor, he has no other option but to surrender, either way he already messed up his own life, his two best friends Marshall lee and LSP hated him, and Fionna would never want to talk to him ever again because he's a big fat jerk.

"maybe being married to the Ice Queen won't be so bad." Gumball thought to himself, he would be the Ice King and rule over the entire Ice Kingdom, and he would have magnificent powers, and semi-loyal subjects at his command, and he'll probably grow a beard, and wear a tacky blue tunic, and...okay it is bad.

"I've got to get out of here!" Gumball thought to himself as he got up, went to the ice bars and surveyed his surroundings. Ice Queen must've left to take care of that curse ring because Gumball didn't see any signs of the Ice Queen, other than that he saw a few penguins, the Ice Queen's throne, a Cello, and... Keys!

It must be the keys to his cell, and the only way he'll ever get out, he thought of something a plan that will help him bust out, obviously nothing will help him in the cell since it was empty, and he doesn't have anything in his jacket except old marshmallows. So he must resort to other means of escape.

"Penguins!" Gumball thought to himself, he had a plan, and that is to use one of the penguins to retrieve the key and give it to him. Only problem is, these penguins are filled with poo brain.

"hey penguin!" Gumball shouted to one of the penguins, who to his dismay, did not respond.

"hey, Come on! Penguin!" Gumball shouted again, where finally one of the penguins who probably had less ear wax than the others, turned his head and looked at Gumball.

"Wek." The penguin said.

"hey, poo brain, Get. The. Key." Gumball said.

"Wek." The penguin said as it ignored Gumball's orders.

"Key." Gumball said again as he pointed at the direction of the key.

"Wek." The penguin said as it turned his head around to face the key. Then it began to penguin walk towards the key on the Ice Queen's throne. It reached for the key then grabbed it.

"Wek?" It asked holding up the key in it's flippers.

"Yes! Give it to me!" Gumball said as he motioned his hands to tell the penguin to give the key to him.

"Wek." It said dim-wittedly as it stood there like a statue.

"Grr...motivation, motivate the penguin bubba!" Gumball said to himself as he reached inside his pocket for something that he can use to his advantage.

"Aha!" Gumball said as he pulled out an old marshmallow.

"Here penguin, here penguin." Gumball said as he shook the marshmallow around to attract the penguin.

"Wek!" The penguin said as his eyes lit up and quickly reached for Gumball's hand.

"yes that's it.." Gumball said as the penguin slowly made it's way to him.

The penguin finally got to Gumball's marshmallow, and ate it ferociously, did Ice Queen starve them or something? Never mind that, Gumball reached for the key when suddenly, white lightning struck the floor near his palm, and nearly freezing it. Gumball retracted his arm back inside his cell immediately and saw that Ice Queen had returned.

"You were trying to escape?" The Ice Queen asked as she flew above him, her eyes filled with anger.

"Wh..what? no! I wouldn't think of it!" Gumball lied.

"Lying? Tsk tsk That's not a good way to start our relationship." The Ice Queen said.

"What is your problem Ice Queen?" Gumball shouted.

"I have many problems! But this will fix all of them" The Ice Queen shouted back as she pulled out her curse ring.

"Get ready to fall in love Gumball!" Ice Queen added.

Just then, her curse ring was disintegrated in a small red explosion.

"What the?" The Ice Queen asked as she searched the room for the cause of the destruction of her ring.

"Vampire Kick!" A dark figure shouted as he kicked Ice Queen across the room.

"Alright! We beat The Ice Queen!" Another figure shouted.

"Marshall lee? LSP?" Gumball asked as he surveyed his saviors.

It was none other than Marshall lee carrying Lumpy Space Prince on his back.

"Hey bro." Marshall said plainly as he used his axe bass to free Gumball from his ice cell.

"You came for me?" Gumball asked.

"Of course man, homies stick together." Marshall said as he extended his fist for a fist bump.

"Thanks homie." Gumball said as he bumped his fist with Marshall's.

"Alright, now let's just finish off Ice Que-" Before Marshall lee could finish his sentence his torso and legs was frozen in a block of ice.

"Oh mah Glob!" Said LSP as he was zapped too.

"this could complicate things." Marshall lee said.

_**Later..**_

"So how did you know the Ice Queen kidnapped me?" Gumball asked as he sat in his ice cell.

"well it wasn't that hard, after all she was laughing hysterically and screaming 'i have prince gumball!' all over the woods, after that i just convinced LSP to help you." Marshall lee said still frozen.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry about shouting at you by the way LSP." Gumball apologized.

"It's okay, i get yelled at all the time." LSP said as the three of them laughed.

"Well, at least I'll get a few laughs before Ice Queen curses me." Gumball said.

Then The Ice Queen flew to the Ice Cell.

"Oh no Gumball, i don't plan to curse you alone." Ice Queen said with an evil grin.

"What do you mean?" Marshall lee asked.

"Since you two are here i think I'll make 3 curse rings! Which means I'll get 3 husbands!" Said the Ice Queen as she laughed maniacally.

"Now that's just messed up." Marshall said in disgust as LSP threw up beside him.

"I swear Ice Queen, if you don't let me go right now, imma kick your fat butt!" LSP shouted angrily.

"Who are you to say I'm fat? Have you looked at a mirror lately tubby?" The Ice Queen mocked.

"What did you say?" LSP asked.

"I said, have you looked at a mirror lately tubby?" Ice Queen repeated as LSP began to shake in anger.

"You just made a big mistake Ice Queen." Gumball said.

"This is gonna be loud." Marshall lee added as he covered his ears.

LSP clenched his fist and screamed.

"NOBODY CALLS ME TUBBY!"

Just then, the ground shook ferociously, the stalagmites on the roof began to fall, and the Penguins are falling over each other. For a second there the Ice Queen thought it was an earthquake, but earthquakes don't growl nor do they roar, which is exactly what happened next.

Then a figure stuck his face up The Ice Queen's window and roared very loudly, it was the gigantic bear again!

"Oh glob! It's him again!" Gumball said.

"We're all gonna lumpin' die!" LSP added.

"Wait guys! Look!" Marshall lee said pointing at the bear which has now set his eyes on The Ice Queen.

The Bear struggled to get inside the palace because of his ridiculously large body, but he managed to get in and wreck the place, penguins were thrown, ice was shattered and the ground was cracked.

"You are ruining my house! You stupid bear!" The Ice Queen yelled angrily, which angered the bear in return. With his paw he slapped the Ice Queen across the room, which misplaced her tiara, and knocked her out.

Now the bear locked on his primary target, Prince Gumball.

"Okay! Now we're gonna die!" Marshall lee said.

The Bear smashed the Ice cell and cornered the three boys, his eyes a blaze, and his paws ready for the kill, this bear really holds a grudge, Gumball thought as the bear's paws made it's way towards him.

"I'm sorry?" Gumball said covering his face with his hands in fear.

"Hmm?" The Bear growled and paused.

Marshall lee and LSP looked at Gumball, probably thinking the same thing as he was.

"i...I'm sorry bear, I'm sorry i pissed on you, i didn't mean it, it's just that it was dark and my bladder is really sensitive." Gumball said.

The bear growled again, this time he let go of the boys and made his way to the Ice Queen's window again, looking satisfied as if he got what he came for.

"Wow, can't believe that worked." Marshall lee said as the bear jumped out of the palace.

"I wish Fionna could've seen that." LSP said.

Marshall lee and Gumball looked at each other in shock, they forgot!

"Fionna!" they both said as Marshall lee grabbed Gumball and LSP and flew away from the Ice Kingdom.

**A/N: Don't forget to review!**


	7. Love Labored Lost

**Bonding Time  
with Gumball and Marshall lee**

**Love Labored Lost**

The sun slowly fades into the horizon as Marshall lee flew across the cold wind carrying LSP and Gumball, who are all in deep concern of Fionna. The last time they saw her she was frozen in a block of ice with Cake, and she could still be frozen right now, if they don't get her out soon, she might die.

"There! She must be around there!" Gumball said frantically pointing at the direction of the last place they saw her.

"Alright, coming down." Marshall lee said as he slowly descended down towards the ground.

The three of them got on the ground and searched for any signs of Fionna, they searched all around the perimeter, then LSP found something.

"Oh my glob you guys." LSP said as he stood motionless.

"What did you find LSP?" Gumball asked.

"Look, it must be leftovers from last night." LSP said as he munched on a jelly doughnut.

Gumball face-palmed himself.

"hey guys, look over here." Marshall lee said.

"What is it?" Gumball asked.

"More doughnuts?" LSP asked as Marshall lee rolled his eyes.

"No, it's a puddle of water." Marshall lee said.

"Fionna and Cake must of already thawed." Gumball said.

"there's a trail of water here." Marshall said.

"It must lead to Fionna! Let's follow it!" Gumball said.

The three of them continued their search on foot, now relieved at the fact that Fionna is safe, but where is she going? If she broke free she must've made her way to the Ice Queen's palace to save Gumball, but this trail leads to the opposite direction, either Fionna forgot where the Ice Queen lives, or someone else saved her.

"Get down." Marshall lee said as he signaled Gumball and LSP to crouch.

"What is it?" They both asked.

"There's a light over there." Marshall lee said as he pointed at the direction of a really bright orange light.

"whatever it is the trail leads to it, we have to check it out." Gumball said.

"Agreed, I'll check it out." Marshall lee said as he got up and approached the light.

Marshall lee sneaked closer while still hiding behind the bushes, then he saw it.

It was a guy, probably the same age as Fionna, he was made of fire, he had a bright orange flaming mohawk, and a gem on his head, he wore a sleeveless hood that was made of fire as well.

"Oh crap, what is this guy?" Marshall lee said.

Then his bush immediately burst into flames, he stumbled down on the ground as the Fire guy stood proudly in front of him.

"Fionna!" Marshall lee said as he saw in the fire guy's arms was Fionna and Cake.

Marshall lee hissed, and did a flying kick towards the fire guy, which he dodged easily.

"Let go of Fionna you freak!" Marshall lee said as he floated up in the air.

"Vampire King? what are you doing here?" The fire guy asked.

"Hey hands off Fionna!" Gumball said as he got out of the bushes with LSP.

"Get ready for a beating fire guy!" LSP said.

"Prince Gumball? Lumpy space prince? What is this? A royal camping trip?" The Fire guys joked.

"how do you know our names Fire guy?" Marshall lee asked.

"Of course i know, i am Ooo royalty, please to meet you, my name is... Flame Prince." The Prince bowed.

"Prince of the fire kingdom...Stand back guys! This dude is dangerous!" Gumball said as he and LSP backed off. Marshall lee however still stood his ground, hissing at the Prince.

"I don't care how dangerous he is! Get your fiery mits off Fionna!" Marshall lee shouted.

"Take it easy, I'm trying to save her." Flame Prince said calmly.

"why would you save her?" Marshall asked.

"I'm her boyfriend." Flame Prince said.

"Boyfriend...boyfriend...boyfriend..." the words echoed in Marshall lee and Gumball's mind, as both their hearts crumbled like a cookie.

"I hate this guy even more now." Marshall lee said.

_**Later..**_

Cake shivered violently inside the tree fort, typical for a cat who hates water, Fionna kindly grabbed a blanket and covered her furry step sister in it.

"Thank you honey." Cake said.

"No problem sis." Fionna said as she held her blanket tighter and sipped her hot chocolate.

"So you guys got help from some bear that you pissed on?" Fionna asked.

"Yeah, pretty weird stuff." Gumball said eyeing the Flame Prince who was sitting at an uncomfortably close distance with Fionna.

"Well, I'm glad everyone is safe, do you want some drinks?" Fionna offered

"No." Marshall lee and Gumball said without taking their eyes off Flame Prince.

"I'll have a diet cola." LSP said.

"Comin' right up." Fionna said as she left to the kitchen.

"So, when did you guys meet?" Marshall lee asked.

"In the woods somewhere, she was fighting my pet, a fire dragon, then we just hooked up." Flame Prince said.

"She's nice, especially when you lock yourself in her room and...make out with her." Flame Prince added.

At that moment Marshall lee lunged himself towards Flame Prince but was held back by Gumball.

"I swear Flame Prince, if you hurt Fionna in anyway, i'll cut off your head and use it to roast marshmallows." Marshall lee threatened.

"Relax homie, we're all friends here." Flame Prince said.

"No, we're not, and i agree with Marshall, mostly cause i can't make a campfire, so you better watch it mister." Gumball said.

Then Fionna came back with a diet cola in her hands.

"I'm back ya'll, here you go LSP." Fionna said handing over the diet cola to LSP.

"Thanks Fionna." LSP said as he drank his beverage.

"I'm leaving." Marshall lee said as he flew away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Fionna asked.

"Home, see you later Fi." Marshall said.

"I'd better go with him too." Gumball said.

"Aww, you're going too?" Fionna asked.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Gumball said.

"O..Okay then.." Fionna said as she was left with Flame Prince and LSP.

Gumball climbed down the tree fort, and opened the back door, he quickly chased down Marshall lee who was walking miserably.

Gumball approached him. "Hey man." He said.

"Hey." Marshall said plainly as they both walked down the plains.

"man, Flame Prince is such a butt, you okay man?" Gumball said.

"I wasted 4 days camping just to come back and see Fionna rubbing her face with some dude she just met, how do you think i feel?" Marshall said.

"It feels like crap man, i know.."

"No, you don't!"

"yes, i do..i like Fionna man! I like like her for glob sake! And I'm just as heart broken as you bro." Gumball said.

"Either way that dude won over Fionna, we lost man." Marshall lee said.

Then, Gumball punched Marshall's shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" Marshall asked.

"are those words coming out of the mouth of Marshall lee? Did i just hear the dude that survived four days of torment giving up?" Gumball said.

Marshall lee smiled.

"Did the guy that got chased by some bear, got his legs cut off, and frozen by the Ice Queen just gave up because of some butt stole our girl?" Gumball said.

"Hell no!" Marshall lee said.

"Then let's win back Fionna!" Gumball said.

"Hell yeah homie!" Marshall lee said as he fist bumped Gumball.

**A/N: Finally finished! Buttloads of thank you to the reviewers that reviewed this story, as well as the ones that faved and alerted it, if you want to review it again and tell me what i did wrong and what you liked about this story just click that blue button down there, come on...you know you want to...just click! Just a little click!**


End file.
